Reader Insert Compilation
by FoxxyGold
Summary: A big thing full of reader-inserts. I do commissions! Please head over to the front page of my profile and you can follow the link to my DA Journal containing commission information!
1. Sal Fisher: First Steps

It had to be no later than four in the morning when you were roused out of bed due to frequent nightmares that began to plague your gentle mind when you moved into the Addison apartments. What scared you the most when you woke was there wasn't anything you could remember about the dream. Ever since you had stepped through the main doors of the Addison apartments you had felt off, like nothing about anything was correct. As you lay in your bed struggling to catch your breath, the damp air in the room felt like a heavyweight, endlessly pushing down on your chest making it a fight just to gasp for air. You rolled over onto your side and carefully pushed yourself up, your feet meeting the floor of the cheap carpet that was laid out all over the building. Looking down, you could see the collar of your nightshirt was drenched in sweat from the warm air and possible tossing and turning you could only assume had taken place in the midst of whatever had shaken you so badly to wake you.

As you stood from the bed and shuffled over to your dresser, you fumbled through whatever lean clothes were still folded and put away neatly. It was way past due for laundry to be done, but when things got too hard during the day, the only thing that would cure the never-ending emptiness in your heart was a decent nap which almost always lasted way longer than you ever intended it too. Finally finding a matching pair of clothes and some clean underwear, you walked into the bathroom and set the pile of clothes on the counter and grabbed the clean towel off the door rack to set it near the way-too-small tub. Turning on the water, you stuck your hand under it and waited for it to warm before undressing, tossing the dirty clothes in the middle of the floor before climbing in and allowing the warm water to run over your tensed nerves.

Everything was going to be okay; you just had to remind yourself that. Leaning back and closing your eyes, you let the hot water soak into your hair, and allowed it to press and stick to your skin. Closing your eyes and enjoying the sound of the running water, a sense of calm was finally able to crash over your body. Sleep was beginning to flood your system again and you felt at ease like nothing was going to go bad. It wasn't too long before the feeling faded.

All of a sudden the room felt colder, despite the hot running shower. Was someone breathing behind you? It felt like a pair of beady eyes was staring daggers into your back, and there was nothing you could do. This wasn't the first time you have had this feeling. It happened when you were in the elevator by yourself or when you were at the end of a scarily vacant hallway, but now you felt completely and utterly defenseless. What good could you do, naked and soaking wet, with nothing to cover you but a shower curtain? Soon enough the threatening cold chill on your spine was gone and you could finish your shower.

Rushing to finish and get dressed, you felt hot tears of anxiety and fear burn in your eyes. You dressed hurriedly, not even bothering to dry off your hair or style it in a way to keep it out of your face, you raced over to your phone and curled up in the corner of your bedroom, turning the light on and keeping your eyes open and watchful in all directions. The person whom you had dialed took a while to pick up, they sounded tired, and of course, they had every right to be. You quickly glanced over to read your clock, the red numbers displayed a crude shaped "1:32 am" and you felt the pit of your stomach churn. How could you, of all people, burden your friends with problems that were probably nothing compared to others?

"_? What the hell are you waking me up so early for dude?"

They were only met with silence at the end of their question. You dug your nails into the palm of your free hand, trying to reduce the anxiety by distracting yourself with some form of pain. Hot tears shredded their way down the sides of your face as you opened your mouth, yet was unable to say anything. You couldn't do this too them. You weren't going to make them suffer because of you. You kept your mouth shut and fought with all of your might to speak in a tone where it sounded like nothing was wrong. The only way it came out was in a sob choking whisper.

"I'm so sorry.. Never mind," you whispered into the phone, fighting with yourself to hang up. A gentle sigh could be heard on the other end and there was a lack of response for a few minutes.

"Listen, _.. You had another one of those freakish; can't-remember-dreams didn't ya?" You nodded your head on the other end of the phone before only humming a response a couple of seconds later when realizing your receiver was unable to see you. No longer focused on keeping your eyes wide open on the whole room, you focused on the opposite corner of where you were sitting while listening to your friend. Another sigh came from them on the other side of the phone before one last response came.

"I'll go grab Sal and wake him up before bringing him over, alright? We'll be there in 10 minutes, everything will be okay," came a tired, yet hopeful response. You let out a sudden sob while exclaiming 'thank you' before both parties hung up the phone. You were quick to head out into the main living room which was attached to the open kitchen. Paranoia scratching at the heels of your brain, you were quick to turn on all the lights to every room you could see. The hallway light was on, thankfully your parent's room was closed shut and they were dead asleep, unbothered by the little movie of emotions you were going through. The kitchen light was on, and last, the living room light was on. You were quick to turn your light off but close the door, making sure none of the imaginary demons could get you if there were any in the room.

Throwing yourself onto the couch that was pressed up against the wall beside the apartment front door; you turned the TV on and put on some kid cartoons that were running. You made sure to keep the volume at a decent level that wasn't loud enough to rouse your parents but loud enough for you to hear and put yourself at ease. After watching cartoons for a solid twenty minutes, you felt a little more at ease again, though your adrenaline was still pumping you and keeping you on alert. When the soft knocking came at your door, you got up from the couch carefully and looked around, making sure nothing was out to get you before turning your back to the open apartment and unlocking the door to let your friends in.

Smiling nervously, you rubbed your tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes before opening the door large enough for your friends to come in. First was Sal Fisher, the blue-haired boy who loved to wear his hair in pigtails and wore a prosthetic mask. Though his face was unreadable, the two large pillows and blankets he was dragging along with him and the slouched posture gave away how exhausted he must have been. Beside him stood Larry Johnson with a goofy smile on his face, he had been the one you called. You were still warming up to Sal, and to be quite honest you weren't one hundred percent sure if the guy had a cell phone or if you were on a good enough friend level to share numbers yet. As you stepped to the side, to let them in, they took up seats on the couch and made themselves at home. You suddenly shuffled your way quickly back over to them, fretting over them like you had invited them over for a house party.

"Do you guys need anything to drink? Any snacks? We can watch anything you guys want but don't turn the volume up too high or my parent/s will wake up and then they'll be upset," you muttered nervously. Larry just mustered up a tired chuckle before shaking his head slowly, you took a quick glance at Sal who just closed his eyes and shook his head in the same manner. Larry gave a small yawn before waving you over to take the empty seat between him and Sal.

Taking the seat between them, you were quickly smothered in warm blankets, Sal and Larry both doing their best to wrap you up in a blanket burrito with the smaller blanket they had before tossing the second over all three of you. Sal gently placed a pillow behind your head to maximize your comfort before turning and resting his back against the couch arm and looking at you quietly.

"You okay to tell us what happened?" Sal spoke in such a soft tone it surprised you. Quietly scanning Sal's mask for any movement indicating they were bothered was useless, so you turned to Larry. He looked tired, ready to pass out any moment, but forced his eyes open and smiled weakly at you as he patted your blanketed shoulder in comfort. A hot batch of tears burned their way back to your eyes, causing you to struggle to keep in control of your emotions. Despite knowing Sal for only so little, he was willing to come with Larry just to make sure you were okay through the rest of the night and it hurt your heart to know you could be blessed with such wonderful people.

Swallowing down the sobs forming in your throat, you managed to free your arms from the blanket burrito before beginning to explain to the two what's been going on. The nightmares you could remember, the horrible ones that you couldn't, the sweating, and the irregular sleep pattern. Sal looked at you quietly, watching as you explained all your problems to them. Though Larry was intent on telling you everything was fine, Sal barely caught himself from telling you about everything that's happened up to this point before you've moved here and everything they've found out. He could see the little red marks and small bruises on the inside of your hands, the dark circles under your eyes which must have doubled in its shade since the last time he's had the chance to get a good look at you, and the decrease in color of your skin. Had you been eating correctly? Drinking as much water as you should?

"Everything will be fine, we'll even stay the night if it makes you feel better!" Larry's voice had cut Sal off from his multiple questions running through his head. You had been unaware of his staring, too busy in telling your story and your feelings without sobbing like a baby. You smiled in reassurance, your tears now ones of relief as you leaned back, rejoicing in your head over the sudden stress being freed from your shoulders. Your brief inner party of happiness was soon cut quick when you remembered that Sal was currently apart of the group and you turned your attention towards him.

"Are you sure Sal is okay with staying? I would hate to invade his privacy by having him stay here and seeing his face in the morning," you bit your tongue, knowing full well that sounded worse than how you thought it would sound, "what I'm trying to say is I don't want to see his face without his permission! It would be awfully rude of me since we aren't super close friends yet."

Sal quietly gripped the blanket over his lap a bit tight as you spoke to Larry. He wasn't hurt by your words, not at all! In fact, it made his chest flutter at the fact you were so thoughtful of him and his situation. Sal greatly feared that if you saw his face, it would ruin chances with you. What chances specifically? He wasn't sure; he thought it wasn't fair to like you right off the bat just for your looks, so starting as friends would be a good first step for him in order to get to know your personality. If being there for you through a night of anxiety, depression, and terrors were going to be one way of getting to know you then he had no problem staying.

"I'll be fine, it won't be a big deal at all. I can sleep with my mask on," he spoke with a shrug. You looked over at him, a frown set deep on your lips as you stared into his blue eyes. This was a slightly uncomfortable first start, but you had to take chances before you missed them. As long as he could be there for you as a best friend, then that was all he was going to need.

Smiling in relief, you leaned back, adrenaline no longer pumping through your veins as you leaned back and slowly fell to one side, completely leaning on Larry while watching TV as you began to fade in and out of dream world. With a small laugh, Larry shoved you over onto Sal before finally getting in a comfortable enough position so he could sleep. Before you could really fall on Sal, you made sure to at least sit up a decent bit. Drowning out the rest of the world with cartoons and the comfort of your friends, you quietly held their hands, not looking at them, but simply enjoying the love and warmth of people you could lean on. As the beginning intro of the next cartoon began to start up, you finally zonked out, tilting your head back to rest on the couch and forgetting anything after that.

It had to have only been a matter of hours later that your parent/s woke up, seeing the mess of teens on the couch. They only smiled, giving each one of you a kiss on the forehead before preparing for work and then leaving for the day, writing a small message on a sticky note for you in the kitchen. The first to rise was Sal, slowly opening his eyes to the sight of the dark ceiling, and rays of sunlight filtering through one of the broken blinds in the window. He struggled to sit up, looking down only to see a mess of bodies in some weird form of Human Jenga and you sleeping comfortably in the pit of the couch beside him. You weren't beautiful, your hair wasn't perfect, and you didn't wake up with fresh makeup on or anything like that. You didn't look anything like movies or books had described in situations like this but even so, Sal was happy with what was next to him. He reached out, gently patting your head in a comforting gesture before pulling the blanket up a bit and somehow managing to roll over.

Yeah, starting out as friends wouldn't be too bad of a first step.


	2. Dazai Osamu: Russian Roulette

p style="text-align: center;"strong style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;""How about a game with me? Will you entrust yourself to destiny?"br /"Completely fed up with you, I have no idea what goes through your mind." /strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-align: -webkit-center; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="left" It wasn't often that Dazai and Kunikida would walk into a bar. The place was surrounded and filled with much tougher looking men than the brunette and the blonde combined but yet, they didn't come here to start a fight with any of these men. In fact, Kunikida had no idea what Dazai had wanted from this bar, it wasn't like either of them drank often and even when they did, they surely didn't do it around each other. Kunikida watched Dazai walk across the building with confidence only to stop at the bar where a single person was sitting. Taking a good look at the person, Dazai simply smiled knowing full well who it was that he had walked up to. As your name left his lips, you turned to look up at Dazai and his partner in crime smirking. Kunikida could only question how he even knew such a woman to begin with. You continued to smirk up at the both of them as you crossed one leg over the others, causing your already too short skirt to slip up just a bit and reveal even more leg than necessary. You set your shot glass down while carefully slipping the cigarette from your plush, pink lips while continuing to look up at Dazai from behind the lens of your glasses. Puffing out smoke directly into his face, he hardly flinched and when you didn't get the reaction you wanted, all you could do was scoff. As you stood from your seat at the bar and shoved the cigarette into the ashtray in order to put it out, you suddenly walked off with Dazai following in tow. All Kunikida was watch in confusion and simply follow. br /br /  
div align="center"strong"Between me and your hobby, which is more important? Yes, I'm being this blunt." br /"You say our views are different, but can't you understand my feelings for once?" /strongbr /br /  
div align="left" Things had seemed so calm in the bar, yet after a few minutes had passed and everyone had stepped outside, two guns were drawn. One from you pointed at Dazai and one from Kunikida now pointed at you. The brunette raised his hand to let Kunikida know he was in no real danger and, he reluctantly put his weapon down. br /br /  
div align="center"strong"You should be die. Do not deceive me."br /"Fall into the hell. This is the end, isn't it?"br /"Shoot head with gun. I've cocked my gun, so farewell." /strongbr /br /  
div align="left" You simply pulled the revolver close to your chest as you opened the chamber and shoved a single bullet into it before closing it up and giving it a good spin. Pulling the gun up to the side of your head, you pulled the hammer before plucking the trigger and a soft click could be heard, signaling that the compartment it had first landed in was empty. You soon repeated the action only to point it at Dazai. Another 'click' to signal his own safety. Dazai simply stared at you for a while with that same smile on his face while you scowled in anger. What a disgusting, calculating /br /  
div align="center"strong"Spin the Russian roulette. It will shoot right through your head."br /"If my feelings will never reach you, then your very existence is a nuisance."br /"Once you have spun the Russian roulette, what kind of expression will you put on?"br /"As a breeze softly blows by, that dapper smile of yours is rather annoying." /strongbr /br /  
div align="left" The game went on for about three more times before it was his turn. Your ability didn't make this game hard. Lady Luck everyone called you and your power. Oh, how this used to be your favorite game to play before you found out why you normally won. Why didn't this man ever turn off your ability when playing? Maybe then it would be more exciting. You shifted the gun just a bit to the side when pulling the trigger for the last time that night, a final shot ringing throughout the air and all Dazai could do was watch you with that same expression on his face that pissed you off. Giving a huff and putting the gun away in your jacket, you simply walked past him and back into the bar. You always hesitated, he knew this and you hated how he played you. When would your heart just finally give in or give up? Opening the door and stopping, just before you were completely in the door, you turned to the two of them while looking at the brunette. strong"Since you're nothing more than a brainless scum, why are you still alive? You always seem to be in high spirit, so are you just going ignore my feelings?" /strongyou asked suddenly, making him just a bit aware of your feelings. Dazai looked up at you as he became puzzled by your words, leaving you satisfied before you walked back into the bar and shut the /br /  
div align="center"strong"You should be die. You lied again."br /"Fall into the hell. I can tell just from your face."br /"Shoot head with gun. I pretend not to notice, but I can't forgive again." /strongbr /br /  
div align="left" It had been days since that last encounter, however, it didn't take long for the Port Mafia to show up and decide to take the both of you by surprise and have you locked up beside each other. Your cheek hurt as you began recalling the events, having been walking home from your daily visit to the bar for one drink and smoke till you got jumped. Recalling the memory caused your mind to surge with pain, while at the same time one of the men who had jumped you looked a bit amused as he had about two other guys with him to ensure his safety while he suddenly cut you and Dazai free. You were tempted to punch him square in the face but your ability wasn't offensive and you were pretty sure your ass would get killed if you moved wrong. One of them seemed to order Dazai to cut off your ability before handing you a /br /  
div align="center"strong"Spin the Russian roulette. It will shoot right through your head."br /"I don't think I'm the one at fault. You hold full responsibility."br /"Even if you spin the Russian roulette, I can no longer be comforted."br /"I didn't wish for this kind of development, but I don't want to speak my true feelings." /strongbr /br /  
div align="left" You looked down at it before looking at them a bit puzzled by what they wanted you to do before you checked the chamber and noticed a single bullet. You did well to hide it, but if Dazai had truly cut off your power then there was a high risk of you getting shot this time around when playing the game which scared you. Sighing, you gave it a good spin before shutting the chamber. Having never been able to tell him of your true feelings worried you but maybe you'd be lucky if you both got reincarnated after this? Pressing the gun to your head, you pulled the trigger and felt your body shake with relief when the soft 'click' resounding in your ears before handing the gun over to /br /  
div align="center"strong"You should die. Am I selfish?"br /"Fall into the hell. I love you wholeheartedly."br /"Shoot head with gun. I have no regrets. Now let's be on our way." /strongbr /br /  
div align="left"His face was expressionless and he showed no smile this time compared to his first visit days ago. Yet, without that cocky smile of his, you didn't know if everything would work out in the end. That's how he always did it, he gave you that same annoying ass smirk or irritating smile to let you know that he knew things would be okay. He knew you would never pull the actual trigger on him but he was expressionless this time. Why did him, looking so calm like nothing was wrong with the situation, scare you so much more than the men who could kill you? After he pulled the trigger against his head, he looked at you and held the gun out to you. You could see it in his eyes, the pity and the small fear. He knew the next shot was going to be your last before he suddenly gave you that quick little smile and you knew..br /br /  
div align="center"strong"Once you have spun the Russian roulette, you smile at me."br /"Then, you hand me the trigger, as I accept your determination." /strongbr /br /  
div align="left" Stealing a small glance off to the side to see the dark smiling faces of the Port Mafia, you smirked and took the gun from him, no longer feeling scared which didn't please the men who were watching in amusement. You suddenly tilted your head down to make it look like you muttering some sort of prayer or hold back tears while you actually scanned the room with your eyes quite quickly through the locks of your /br /  
div align="center"strong"Spin the Russian roulette. It will shoot right through my head."br /"I probably didn't hate you. Thank you for all our past memories."br /"Loved by Russian roulette, this is as far as I can go."br /"With strength, my finger pulls the trigger. Well then, see you in the next life." /strongbr /br /  
div align="left" Carefully raising your hands to wipe away the fake tears you never truly shed, you carefully raised your hand with the gun to your head, shutting your eyes and thinking quietly. You looked up at them and chuckled, quickly shifting your hand to point up and pull the trigger at the only light source in the room to darken your surroundings, causing yells of anger and annoyance to ring out. Dazai quickly tackled you and kept your head down low and covered with his trench coat in order to darken the two fo you and blend in with the inky blackness now shrouding the room. Both of you worked quick, him managing to take out two out of three of the men while you reloaded the gun. Managing to see well even in such a black room, you casually walked over to the man who had tripped and was now on the floor. Pulling out you're lighter from your bra, you flicked it on while pointing the now completely loaded gun down at his /br /  
div align="center"strongem"Die!"/em/strong/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	3. Kyle: War

p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" Your heart hurt, aching from the sadness and the fear that seemed to swallow you whole. Why couldn't you help, why couldn't you stop things? Why did fate have to do this to you? As you stood on the battlefield in your gear, dead bodies littered the blood-red field that stretched out long ahead of you. Looking down at your fellow comrades who had just been fighting beside you moments ago, you sobbed over their dead bodies. You walked over and dropped down beside your grand wizard, his face caked with blood, his staff lying dormant beside his body. You leaned down pressing your ear to his chest, a small glimmer of hope shining at the end of a dark hallway. When you couldn't hear anything when you could smell the burnt air around his body from his used up magic, when you felt the cold touch of his lifeless skin against yours, the light of hope was quickly diminished. You bit your lip, trying so hard to hold everything in till you were pushed past your breaking point./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"You tossed your head up to the sky, screaming in agony as if hoping that God could hear you and would bring back your friends and loved ones. You shrieked and sobbed, continuing till you felt your throat growing horse from exhaustion and couldn't yell anymore. Moving over, you tried grabbing hold of your friendly paladin, his eyes open and void of life. You shook him desperately, watching his hair shift and his other arm simply fall to the side of his body. Nothing you could do would wake up your family./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""(Y/n) that's enough." You sat there in silence, feeling your tears slowly pour from the corners of your eyes tear after tear. You turned your head to the voice that had just called out to you and was faced with none other than the king who had just killed everyone you cared for. You stared at him quietly, listening and watching. Thousands upon thousands of men stood behind him, most of them damaged from the battle that had just been waged on. Seeing that bastards face fueled you full of resentment, like adding gasoline to an already uncontrollable flame. You grabbed your sword from its sheath and charged at him while screaming./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Your attack was easily deflected, knocking you on your back and the sword to go flying. You were too tired; your adrenaline run dry and any determination diminished by the deaths of your comrades. You looked up, seeing the elf king's human right-hand man wielding his sword in a defensive position. Bastard couldn't even fight for himself. You felt so tired; maybe taking a nap would do you some good. You tried to sit up and look at your body, looking at the scratches and dried up blood across your bare legs. You let your head rest back down on the cold grown and stared up at the sky, watching a single bird fly by. What would it be like to fly away from this situation, living free of any destiny, of any wars? The elf king quietly walked over to you, kneeling down by your side with tears in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Things don't have to end like this, we can go back to what we once were," he whispered. You looked into his green eyes as he cupped your cheek. Memories of times passed flipped through your mind like an old time movie. The times he held you close and promised you safety, the times he kissed you and promised his love to you, the times he swore to never hurt your friends. All of it, those false words were nothing but lies at this point. Looking up into his green eyes, you reminisced the good times. Stan watched from a few feet away, feeling his stomach wrench as he watched his king and his forbidden love converse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Not after what you've done to my family," you spit. With a frown, Kyle shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth. He grabbed your hand gently, placing a kiss onto your fingertips, remembering all the times you held his face close and promised to stay by him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The elf king turned to his second-in-command and gave a silent nod of his head. As Stan walked over and raised his sword, you watched the circling birds quietly. Would death be swift and painless? Or would it be agony and feel like hell itself was dwelling within your body? You weren't sure what the answer was. You slowly shifted your eyes over to Stan and forced a smile before closing your eyes. In your own personal heaven, you could live your life happily between both kingdoms, where no one would have to fight or die; where you could live happily with your elf king./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"As Stan brought his sword down and the floor began to color red with your blood. Kyle stayed hunched over your body, his outfit dying with your blood. Finally breaking down, he sobbed, holding your hand close and feeling the warmth slowly drift from your body. Stan felt sick, seeing one of his own friends die by his hands. He turned his head away, holding back tears. Kyle screamed to the air in anger just like you had done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"They had won the war between the rival kingdoms, but was any of it worth this much pain?/p 


End file.
